April's fools
by Darkblacklily
Summary: It's April's fools and the Bad Touch Trio are going to- Wait... What? They have hangovers?   Who will have the grave duty of stripping all the nations now?  Good luck America!


April's fools

Tba- um... for April fools? *shrug* *looks at warning* oh um… lets see… warning. Includes stripping. …. Does that actually deter anyone? … I guess not. …

America- not wearing clothes* ALRIGHT!

Tba- AHHHHH! *ducks under bed-covers* PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

America- funny, that's what England said too.

Tba- shoo shoo! The story's about to begin.

America- ok! … Uh.. but my job is to-

Tba- THAT JOB DOES NOT INCLUDE ME! IF YOU EVEN TRY I WILL KILL YOU!

America- runs away* APRIL FOOLS!

* * *

><p>March 31-<p>

.

France smiled, "ah, its been a while since you've invited me to drink with you England."

England nodded taking a sip of his cup that was filled with rum. "Well, its good to get together like this sometimes."

Spain nodded, "Yep." Prussia snorted and chugged his beer, "Just so we're clear, you're paying."

England rolled his eyes, "Fine, my treat. Drink as much as you want."

Prussia cheered, and threw his arm around Spain. "Let's drink him under the table!"

France chucked, "Not the best idea _mon ami_."

England's eye twitched at the sudden change to French, but laughed it off. "We'll see about that France!

* * *

><p>April 1st -<p>

.

France groaned clutching his head in pain. He was lying on England's couch in the living room. Prussia and Spain were in similar positions, except they were on the floor.

"Ugh…. He tricked me…" France mumbled clutching his head.

Prussia groaned, "Too bright…." Spain rolled over and covered his eyes, "my head hurts…"

England walked in, looking perfectly fine. He smirked and watched the three, "Morning."

They groaned in union, "Too loud…"

"There won't be any April fools shenanigans now, will there?" England laughed and walked out of the room, into his kitchen.

"No! He's going to torture us with his cooking!" As soon as Prussia said that, he clutched his head, no wonder everyone said he was loud.

France sat up slowly, trying to stop his head from throbbing in pain. "No. April fools must go on!"

Spain groaned, "None of us can do it France. I guess this April…"

"No! April fools is about stripping people! And there will be stripping this April!" France took a pillow and buried his head in it. How much did he drink last night?

"I don't think that's right." Spain said blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"I got it!" France yelled.

Prussia grabbed the first thing his hands touched (a slipper) and threw it at France, "Stop yelling."

France rubbed his head; the fact that Prussia threw a slipper at it did not help.

"Remember Christmas?"

"Not sure… which Christmas are you talking about?" Spain slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"The Christmas where we learned there were parallel worlds, and parallel versions of us."

Prussia groaned, "I don't remember… All I remember is some guy grabbing me and ripping my clothes…"

"That's the one."

Prussia looked up at the ceiling, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We could get them to help." France said getting up to get himself a glass of water.

Spain raised his hand, "can you get me some water?"

"Me too." Prussia said, still lying on the ground.

.

France came back with the water, the three of them sat on the sofa, feeling a little bit better. England had left, telling them not to do anything 'stupid'.

"We could get them to help us. In their world, being naked is normal. We should have that rule too."

"No thanks, I don't want to see Russia naked." Prussia shivered.

France's eyebrow raised, "Only Russia?"

Prussia shrugged, "I wouldn't mind seeing England naked if that's what you're saying."

"…"

.

"So how are we going to get them here?" Prussia asked, lying down on the couch.

Spain hummed a tune under his breath, "I wonder how Romano is doing."

France ignored Spain, "Easy, the parallel France left me a calling card."

Prussia laughed, "A calling card? What's that going to do? They're in a different **world** France."

Spain nodded, "I would like to see the parallel me though."

France spotted England's phone on the table, "Spain, pass me the phone."

Spain got it and gave it to France, "Here you go."

France looked at the card.

_._

_944-373-9824 *_

.

He pressed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up. Prussia and Spain leaned over to listen.

"Hey, it's America!" A very American voice said.

The bad touch trio looked at each other, then at the phone.

"Hello~" The voice tried again.

France cleared his throat, "Um... This is France."

"Really? You sound kind of different. Anyway, what did you want? I heard that you, Spain and Prussia were out partying on a cruise ship to the Caribbean. You didn't even invite me! Prussia said there were pretty girls too!"

France covered the (part where you speak into the) phone and glanced at Prussia who shrugged, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Spain smiled, "Maybe America had a dream."

France sighed, and uncovered it, "America, this is France, from a different world. Remember Christmas?"

There was a pause.

"Hm? France? Yeah I remember you. When we asked you to strip you didn't even resist."

Spain and Prussia glanced at France who chuckled. _Ah, good times. Good times._

"So what do you need France?" Parallel America asked.

"Actually, I was hopping one of you could come over, you see its April fools and Spain, Prussia, and I cannot do our April duties because we have a hang over."

"You mean stripping people?"

"…." Prussia laughed, "I like this guy!"

"Yes…"

"I'll be right there!"

"W-wait!"

The line went dead. The three glanced at each other; did parallel America even know where they were?

* * *

><p>Parallel America knocked on the door, he did not notice the looks he got from people that walked passed him.<p>

France opened the door, a bit shocked to see America standing there, naked. Oh, and he wasn't wearing glasses.

Parallel America waved, "Hey France."

France stared at him, looking up and down, "You're Parallel America right?"

"Yep. So can I come in or are we going to talk out here?"

France nodded and stepped aside; parallel America smiled and passed by him.

France tried his best not to stare at his backside… hey, old habits die hard.

.

.

~Living room~

.

Prussia stared at him, Spain stared at him, and France stared at him. All this staring was making him uncomfortable. (England had left the three to get groceries.)

"So um... Parallel America…"

"Call me Alfred."

"Uh... right. Alfred. Can we trust you to go and strip as many nations you can until this day is over?"

"Yep!"

"And take pictures?" Prussia asked. (To prove he did of course… no other reason...)

"Sure! You guys got a camera?"

France took a camera from his pocket and threw it to Alfred who caught it.

"It is currently 10 am. You have until midnight. Good luck."

Alfred stood up and gave them a salute, "I'll be back!"

He turned around and ran out the door.

.

"Did you see that?" Prussia asked once Alfred was out of earshot.

"I wonder if America's is the same…"

"Eh? What are you two talking about?"

"Go back to texting Romano, Spain." Prussia said.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked through the streets, humming to himself. 'Who should I strip first? Oh maybe I should get some clothes so I don't stand out… I should go to my, I mean this world's America's hotel room. Hm… well the last time I stayed in England, my hotel was…'<p>

A woman covered her child's eyes as Alfred passed by.

"Mommy, why was that guy not wearing clothes?"

"He's uh... poor honey. Very **very** poor."

.

Alfred shrugged, it wasn't his fault that clothes were uncomfortable. Besides, without clothes, you had nowhere to hide weapons right?

Oh well.

.

~America's hotel room~

Alfred swiped the key, he got it from the receptionist. He told her that he had gone partying with his friends and gotten drunk. Next thing he knew, he was in the woods, and his friends had stolen his clothes as a joke.

She believed him, or maybe it was just because he naked and people were starting to stare….

.

He pushed the door and walked into the room. The room was neat, well by his standards. A few clothes were laying here and there, jacket lying on the couch, belt on the bed, stuff like that.

Alfred walked to the dressers and started too rummage through them.

'I wonder what I should wear to not make me stand out…'

The bathroom door opened and America stepped out. America wore his bomber jacket, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Alfred turned at faced America. Both of them stared at each other for a while.

"AHHHHH!" America and Alfred jumped away from each other.

"Y-you! Are you some sort of ghost that changes into the person they kill?" America was flat against the wall.

Alfred quickly shook his head, "No! I'm parallel America number 23!"

"Oh." America smiled and walked over to America. Well as long as he wasn't a _ghost_…

"Nice to meet you man!" America gave Alfred a friendly slap on the back.

"You want to help me with my job?"

America smiled, "You on some sort of secret mission?"

Alfred nodded, "You could say that. Its really important." (to France)

"What is it?"

"Well…."

.

.

Alfred explained everything to America. Who automatically thought that, since he (the alternate him anyway) took the job, that meant he _had_ to take the job. Besides, it was better than staying in the hotel and watching TV.

"I'll need clothes." Alfred said.

America grinned and slung his right arm over Alfred's shoulders. "Nah, that would make you feel uncomfortable. I'll just take off my clothes."

America started to do just that. He took off his jacket and placed it on the bed, then tugged his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

"Hey, if you're another me… that means we both…"

Alfred shrugged, "I don't know."

America unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. They fell into a heap on top of the shirt.

"So… my underwear too?" America gestured to his blue boxers with red stripes and white stars on it.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Both Americas sat on the bed. "So who're we going to strip first?" America asked, completely at ease with his nudity.<p>

"Hm…"

Light bulbs simultaneously lit up in their minds and they looked at each other.

"England!" they shouted.

As soon as they said that, America's cell phone started to play a song.

"_Chuuchuu lovely munimuni muramura_"**

America grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and flipped it open.

"It's a text from France." America said while Alfred looked over his shoulder.

"Open it."

America clicked 'open' and read the message aloud.

* * *

><p><em>America, and Alfred. <em>

_Do not strip England just yet._

_Strip him last. The best, is always saved for last._

_Have fun and take lots of pictures._

_._

_-Big Brother France_

* * *

><p>America and Alfred looked at each other. "So… since we can't strip England, who do you want to strip?"<p>

"Um… Japan?"

"Ok, let's go. His room isn't too far."

"He is also staying in this building?"

"Yep!"

.

Japan sat at the desk in his hotel room. Because he did not have anything planned today, he was only wearing a white kimono. Japan put his pencil down, finished with his work for the day. Yes, it had been hard, but he was sure he would be able to get through this. His people were strong, and they would not give up. Japan smiled, he was glad that the other countries tried to help him.

He gently put the papers back into his briefcase and put the briefcase under his bed.

He yawned, "I must be getting old. To be tired at such an hour." He chuckled to himself, "I suppose its just because of the paper work."

He sat down on the bed and took a book off his nightstand. America-san had lent a book him, however… He looked at the title, he didn't even know some of the words…

"I wonder if I should call America-san and-"

"Japan~" America slammed the door open. Japan looked up and squeaked.

"A-a-America-san?" Japan's face was quickly turning a deep red.

America laughed. "Hi Japan!"

Japan covered his eyes with his hands, "P-please put some clothes on!"

Alfred smirked and came into the room, slowly sneaking over to Japan. Alfred nodded to America who flashed him thumbs up.

"HAHAHA! Don't you know? Its 'body appreciation day'."

Japan slowly moved his hands down from his face and Alfred quickly ducked behind an armchair.

"I…I don't think that's a holiday America-san."

"Of course it's a holiday. I just got it approved by congress!" America walked up to Japan and pouted. "You have to Japan. It's a holiday."

Japan blushed, and looked away, "I…I…"

America smiled, 'hook line and sinker.'

"NOW!" America jumped and tackled Japan onto the bed. Alfred leapt out from behind the armchair with a camera.

"EH?" Japan looked at Alfred, "Wh-what is this? T-two America-sans?"

America winked, "April fools Japan."

Then he ripped Japan's kimono open.

"AHHH!"

.

Japan sat on the side of the bed, depressed. "No one will marry me now…"

America patted Japan on the back, "Oh come on! It was just a joke! France did it too right?"

Alfred smiled and looked through the photos they took.

Japan shook his head, "no one will marry me…"

America grinned, "Come on, you're a great guy. Any one would be lucky to marry you." He paused for a moment. "But, if no one does, then they're idiots."

Japan nodded, "Don't… you have something to do America-san?"

America quickly stood up, "that's right! Lets go other me!" He ran out the door, humming the _mission impossible_ theme.

Alfred went over to Japan. Japan looked up, "Alfred-san?"

Alfred leaned down and kissed Japan's cheek. Japan blushed hotly, holding his cheek and stuttering.

"EH? Al-Alfred-san? Wh-why?"

Alfred smiled, "In my world, this is how you say 'sorry'." Alfred then ran out of the room, "Bye Japan!"

Japan touched his cheek and blushed. "What a strange world…"

.

.

Alfred peered around a corner; they (Alfred & America) were currently on a mission to strip Italy and Romano. Then Germany, if they could.

America continued to hum the mission impossible theme. "Alright, you sure Italy and Romano are in that room?" America pointed to the room a few doors away.

Alfred nodded, "Yes, she said there were two Italian brothers with curls. One was very charming to her, bit a bit mean to his brother. And the other kept talking about pasta."  
>"Wow, sounds like them. I wonder how she remembered that."<p>

Alfred shrugged and turned to America (who was behind him), "you have the key?"

America held up the master card-key, "Yep. You know, its kind of weird how Italy, Romano, and Japan are in the same hotel right?"

Alfred ignored him; making his way to the room Italy and Romano were staying in.

America pouted, but followed him.

.

America pressed his ear to the door, hearing muffled words in… Italian and German…

"Germany's there. What's the plan to distract Germany?"

Alfred thought for a second, "I've got it."

* * *

><p>.<p>

America knocked on the door, "Hey! Open up!"

The door opened, Germany looked down at him, eyes widening a bit. "America? Why are you not-"

America grinned, "It's national body appreciation day!" He said loudly.

Germany stared at him, "Is it?"

Italy bounded up to the door, "Vee~ national body appreciation day? What's that?"

Germany turned to Italy, "ah... It's some holiday America made up."

America pouted, "No, I got it approved by congress! It's a real holiday!"

Italy jumped up and down, "Oh~ What is the day about?"

.

"Italy, it's not really-" "Oi! What's going on?" Romano said walking up to Italy and Germany, his hair was ruffled; he had just woken up from his siesta.

"Vee~ It's national body appreciation day nii-chan!" Italy said. Romano stared at him blankly, "What the fuck is that?"

.

America jumped in before Germany could deny his _holiday_ again, "It's when you walk around naked and show off your body." America slowly backed away from the door.

Italy nodded, "Vee~ this means Germany won't get mad when I don't wear clothes right?"

"Huh? A day like that exists? Oh well, I don't care."

Both of them began to strip, Germany flushed, "He's lying! There is no such thing! Put your clothes back on!"

While Germany was yelling at the Italy brothers to put their clothes back on, Alfred was snapping pictures of them behind a conveniently located potted plant.

.

"Ve~ Come on Germany, its fun."

America backed away some more, ready to run once Alfred gave the signal. What was the signal again?

Germany flushed and shook his head, "No, besides its not…"

America winked, "you have something to hide? Or maybe, you don't have anything to hide?"

Germany blushed, "What is it you are implying?"

America shrugged, "Nothing~"

Germany crossed his hands over his chest, "I will not go with one of your schemes."

America pouted, "Well alright. I didn't want to do this but…"

America walked up to Germany and pulled both Germany's pants and boxers down in one smooth motion.

Italy and Romano stared at Germany. Italy blushed and fidgeted. Romano's jaw was wide open, "How?"

America quickly backed away as Germany glared at him. He held his hands up in defense, "I said I didn't want to do it, but you made me! And... and…" he backed away some more, "Fr-France made me do it!" Germany's eye twitched at the mention of France.

Suddenly Alfred jumped up from behind the potted plant, "It's FRANCE!" He pointed down the hall, opposite of where he and America had come from.

Naturally, everyone turned around to check. Alfred quickly grabbed America's arm and ran down the hall, a small dust cloud hiding their trail as he ran.

.

~A & A's headquarters (America's room)~

.

America flashed him a thumbs up, "Italy, Romano, and Germany was a success!"

Alfred nodded, "Who else?"

"Um…"" America tapped his finger on his chin, "Poland, Lithuania, and uh… that other guy…"

Alfred's eyebrow rose, "other guy?"

"You know the guy that is there, but not there."

"I don't understand."

"He says 'maple', he looks kinda like me, and carries a bear around." He looked at Alfred, "I think his name begins with C or something…"

"Wait, Maple?"

"Yeah… I think."

Both of them looked down, deep in thought.

"A guy who says maple." Alfred muttered.

"Oh, I got it!" America said.

Alfred looked at him, "What is it?"  
>"Let's just start naming everything that begins with C!" - Am<p>

"Ok, you start." - Al

"Camel." -Am

"Cameroon." -Al

"Chile" -Am

"Chili." -Al

"Candy." -Am

"Coat." -Al

"copper." -Am

"Maybe we should concentrate on countries and places." -Al

"Well ok. Um... California." -Am

"Cardiff." -Al

"Chicago. Where's Cardiff?" -Am

"Colorado. Cardiff is in Wales." –Al

"Oh… um... Columbus." -Am

"Cuba." -Al

"China." -Am

"Costa Rica." -Al

"There's like nothing left. Um… Ca... Ca... Ca-something…" America frowned; it was on the tip of his tongue, but…

"Cape Verde?" There weren't that many countries that started with Ca.

"No that's not it…" America shook his head, No, it wasn't. Not even close.

"Cambodia?" Alfred asked. Cambodia, Cambodia. It was closer…

"Almost… its not a M next, it's a… a N…" They both looked at each other, "Canada?"

"That's right! It's Canada!" America jumped up, "alright let's go strip my little bro!"

Alfred shook his head, that was a rather… bad choice of words, but this was his mission and he was going to fulfill it.

"Alright!"

.

America and Alfred walked to the elevator, getting in, they started talking about their plan.

"Alright, while you distract Lithuania, I'll strip Canada. Then we'll convince Poland to strip Lithuania." America said.

Alfred nodded.

Canada pressed himself into the corner, 'Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me.'

Alfred turned around and saw him. He poked America, "Isn't that Canada?"

Canada squeaked, "No its not! I'm… Canadia!"

America and Alfred looked at each other, and then back at Canada. "Are you sure?"

Canada nodded quickly, "Y-yes! So you can't strip me and… oh…" (If he **wasn't** Canada, then he _wouldn't have to_ worry about being striped.)

America grinned his glasses glinted. "Oh Canada~"

Alfred and America advanced towards him, Canada shrunk back.

"M…maple…"

America and Alfred left the elevator and headed to Poland and Lithuania's room. Both were smiling.

Canada was in the elevator, his clothes unbuttoned, his face was red. "St…stupid America... he... he just…"

* * *

><p>Poland looked at his clothes; he had like, nothing to wear.<p>

"Liet, I have like, nothing to wear! Let's go shopping!" Poland took out a credit card from his pocket and waved it in the air.

Lithuania paled at the thought of _another _shopping trip with Poland. The last was two days ago, he had to carry the majority of the bags because Poland's nails were drying.

"P-Poland... I think we should wait a while. I mean, that security guard probably still remembers you."

.

"Like, it's not my fault. I totally saw that top first."

America burst into the room, "Hey guys!"

Lithuania blinked, stunned, while Poland waved enthusiastically. "Like, I love what your wearing!"

America looked down, "but... I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly!"

Lithuania sweat dropped, "Mr. America, why aren't you-"

America quickly shouted, "No time to explain! You have to strip!"

Lithuania blanched, "I have to what?"

Poland nodded, "alright!" Then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and threw the shirt on the bed.

Lithuania's jaw dropped, "P-Poland?"

Poland stopped, his pants halfway down his legs, "Like, he said BOTH OF US. Come on Liet. Strip."

Lithuania waved both of his hands in front of his face, "No! I mean, I do not really... I mean..."

Poland pulled off his pants, and looked at America, "Like, I'll need your help."

America nodded, "Lets go!"

Lithuania backed away, "Wait... what are you two…"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." Poland said cornering Lithuania.

"AHHHHHHH!"

.

America closed the door behind him, "Got the pictures?"

Alfred nodded, "Yep. Do you know what time it is?"

America shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have my cell phone since its in my pants."

A girl passed them by, her head bent low, her cheeks flushed.

"Hey wait!"

The girl squeaked and slowly turned around. "Y-yes?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm... its… about 3."

America smiled, "Thanks!" The girl flushed harder and ran away.

"Time lies when you're stripping people." Alfred said looking thorough the pictures.

"Oh I know, let's go to the pool! I heard Hungary and Austria were there."

"When did you hear that?"

"I just heard it from Poland. Don't you think France and Prussia would be happy to get a picture of Austria swimming?"

"Don't you mean Hungary?" Alfred looked up, not sure if he heard his parallel self correctly.

"Huh? No, why?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p>~Swimming pool~<p>

America and Alfred ducked behind a plotted plant. They brushed aside the leaves and looked at the pool's occupants.

Austria and Hungary were in the water. Hungary was swimming around, smiling and talking to Austria. Austria was frowning the water was probably not to his taste.

Hungary was wearing a light teal colored bikini. The sides of the top had fake flowers on it. The bikini bottom had a white flower design right above the abdomen.

Austria wore dark blue swim trunks.

.

Alfred quickly snapped pictures as America looked at the rest of the occupants.

.

Sweden and Finland were sitting on beach chairs not far away from Austria and Hungary. Finland was only wearing light blue swim trunks with little white fish-ies on them. Sweden was wearing black swim trunks with white puppies on them (they were a gift from Finland last Christmas). He also had a blue beach shirt with two stripes on it. His shirt was unbuttoned and open, since it was rather warm in the hotel.

Hanatamago was probably at a doggy-hotel since this hotel didn't allow pets.

.

Next to them were Denmark and Norway, Denmark was talking to Norway or was attempting to. Norway was reading a book. Denmark wore a red beach shirt with white stripes and black swim trunks with blue stripes. Norway was wearing a light blue short-sleeved jacket, a white T-shirt, and white swim trunks with blue stripes.

.

They spent the next few hours taking lots of pictures, playing water games, and getting hit by Hungary. (Seriously, where did she get that frying pan?)

* * *

><p>~8 pm~ ~America's hotel room~<p>

America yawned while Alfred smiled. "Best April fools day ever."

"Yeah, who knew Austria would be afraid of a plastic starfish?" Both of them laughed, remembering how shocked Austria looked and how he ran away from the toy.

America sat up quickly, "Wait… We didn't finish stripping everyone."

"Hm? Who is it?" Alfred looked up.

"We forgot England."

"Oh." Alfred paused, then his eyes widened. "His house is on the other side of town, we'll never make it in time!"

America stood up, "We'll make it! We definitely will!" America grabbed his (rented) car keys and ran out the door. "Hurry up other me!"

Alfred quickly ran after him, bringing the camera with him.

.

America hit the gas, speeding against traffic. Alfred sat in the passenger seat, not one bit concerned about how fast America was driving, or the fact they were driving on the wrong side of the road.

America glanced at the built in clock, "its almost 9."

* * *

><p>England sighed and put his pen down. He raised his hands over his head and stretched. He was finally done with his work. He had gotten a stacks of paperwork the day before without any warning, but he managed to finish them within… He glanced at the clock and frowned.<p>

About 9 hours. (He started around 11: 35. so it's a little more than 9 hours.)

.

France, Spain, and Prussia had left once he came back home from shopping. Pity, he had even planned to make some hangover medicine for them. He was going to make his home-made hang over medicine, blending mint, lavender, rum and cream. ***

It always worked for him.

.

He sat on his bed, it was already 10 o' clock. He should go to sleep.

He got up and went to his closet, pulling out his forest green satin pajamas. He normally didn't wear them, but he was very tired and didn't want to spend the whole night rolling around on his bed.

He walked back to his bed with the Pajamas and sat down. He unbuttoned his shirt and left it on the bed. He took off his belt and put it on the bedside table, he was too lazy to put it in his dresser. He slipped out of his pants and put on his pajamas. He put his clothes on the chair and flipped the switch to turn off the lights. He headed back to his bed, he yawned and slipped under the covers.

.

Just as he started to doze off, his bedroom door slammed open.

England quickly sat up and turned to the sound. Two Americas were standing in the doorway. Both were wearing… well, it was easier to say what they _were not_ wearing.

England felt his face heat up and tried his best to look them in the face.

"Wh-what?"

America walked in and struck a pose. "Hey England!"

Alfred smiled and waved, "Hello."

.

England's jaw dropped, "What is this? What are you… and who?" he pointed between the two Americas.

America shrugged, "I dunno. Something about France and alternate universes."

Alfred opened his mouth to explain to England but America interrupted him.

"Anyway, England. We're here to strip you."

You're here to WHAT?" England's jaw dropped again, while it made sense France had started all of this, that didn't explain why America was in it.

"Look England, we just need to strip you and we'll be on our way." America said nonchalantly.

England's eye twitched, "The reason I gave France, Prussia, and Spain a hang over was to prevent them from stripping people. I suppose it was silly of me not to think that they had a back up plan, but of all people, it's _**you**_."

America pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

England got up off his bed, "I thought I taught you better than that. You don't strip others without their consent!"

.  
>America pouted, "But England~" America whined. "It's fun. Now I know why France likes stripping people."<p>

England paled, "No no no no. You are not going to become like that bloody frog. One sex-crazed manic is enough."

Alfred smiled, "Come on England, you're just as kinky."

England blushed, "I... I am not!"

"Come on England, please?" America asked, both him and Alfred giving England his puppy-dog eyes.

England blushed, arg, it was so cute... "N-never!"

America and Alfred pouted, "And I thought that would work."

"Of course it doesn't work! I…I've become immune to it!" England said, a bit unsure himself. (Lies!)

"But it always works in the movies…" America mused Alfred nodded.

.

"Both of you are fools." England said.

Both Americas looked at each other and grinned, they turned to England and yelled, "We're **_April's fools_**!"

… England sighed.

America frowned, "Don't you get it England?"

"It's April…" Alfred started.

"And we're fools. So we're April's fools." America finished.

"I get it, it just wasn't funny."

.

"…" America looked at Alfred.

"…." Alfred looked at America and nodded.

Both America started to walk towards him slowly. England instinctively backed up.

"W-what are you two…" 'Get out! You have to get out! Or they will… they will…'

"Sorry England…" Alfred said, not looking one bit sorry at all.

"But we have to do this." America finished, taking another step towards England. England raised his hands in front of him.

"Y-you don't have to! Just because the frog asked you doesn't mean you have to!" England yelled backing up until he hit the wall. Oh god, they were closing in on him…

.

"We promised England." The America on his left said.

"I hope you'll forgive us." The America on his right said.

"If you want me to forgive you, don't do it! He-hey… st…stop!"

America and Alfred surrounded England, blocking any exit that could have helped England escape.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

England screamed and sat up. Looking around he saw that he was in his room.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "it was just a dream…"

The blanket was lifted, England's eyes widened. His jaw dropped pure shock on his face. There were two America, one on his left, one on his right. Both were completely naked. The two Americas sat up, rubbing their eyes.

"England?" The America on his right asked yawning.

"Why are you screaming?" The America on his left asked rubbing his eyes.

England screamed again.

.

* * *

><p>England opened his eyes he was at his desk. He pulled a paper off his face, 'I must have dozed off.'<p>

"I've heard of having a dream within a dream, but that was…" He groaned and laid his head back on the desk. "Forget it."

**.**

**SLAM**

**.**

America and Alfred burst into the room, "England!"

.

.

* * *

><p>AN

~*- random numbers. Please do not attempt to call, as you will piss off the person on the other end. Thank you.

** A irresistibly cute song that's _extremely _catchy. _**It's about rape**_. No joke.

*** Milk, lavender, rum, and cream. I just picked those randomly. But…if you blend those and it actually works… nah, it'd never work.

.

~ while searching French songs, I found this little beauty-_Visiting this site from the UK? You can enjoy the top French hits too!_

So, there must have been a lot of people from the Uk listening to French songs. Or something like that… *shrug* I find it slightly amusing…

.

Tba- so, was it a dream?

France- hm… Maybe… though, that would mean England is very-

England- **I'M NOT KINKY**!

France-… I was going to say 'obsessed with America' since the whole dream involves **_America_** naked stripping other nations but… Kinky works.

Tba- right?

England-… TBA! *holding cutlass*

Tba- eeep! *runs away*

England- chases after her* GET BACK HERE!

France-turns to readers* Review. *pulls out a rose* Yes, my dear, it is for you. *wink* would you perhaps like to join me for a Romantic din-

Canada- grabs France by the collar and drags him away* Stop flirting with the readers.

America-? Who was that? *shrug* Happy April fools guys!

.

~TBA~


End file.
